toku_power_weekendfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryuga Banjou
For in-series information, see the Kamen Rider Wiki page for . Faust (unwillingly, unknowingly) |firstepisode = Build RolePlay Chapter 1: Those Ones with the Best Match! |lastepisode = TBA |species = Human }} is a 23-year-old ex-fighter who was wrongly imprisoned for the murder of a scientist named Takumi Katsuragi, who was involved with the . Abducted by Faust while in prison, Ryuga managed to escape with his humanity intact, which would lead him to join Sento Kiryu in uncovering the truth behind their shared experiences as Faust victims. Character History Ryuga was born in Yokohama, weighing 3.2 kg. As an adult, Ryuga became a professional fighter, eventually getting engaged to Kasumi Ogura. By the age of 22, Ryuga earned a lifelong ban from fighting for throwing a match; it is implied that he accepted a bribe in order to pay for the frail Kasumi's medical bills. To help his search for a new job, Kasumi directed Ryuga to Takumi Katsuragi, a researcher at the , who was apparently looking for an assistant. However, when Ryuga came to Katsuragi's home to apply, he found the corpse of "Katsuragi" inside. Moments later, Touto's Guardians arrived and apprehended Ryuga. It would be revealed that it was Soichi Isurugi who called Ryuga the murderer, which would give Ryuga a ten-year sentence in prison. While in prison, he was attacked by a working for Faust, who injected him with . However, Ryuga's naturally high Hazard Level allowed him to escape mid-experiment with his memories and humanity intact. After fighting off the Faust scientists, he retreated to the sewers. The Rabbit Tank Meets Dragon Ryuga was eventually found by Touto's Guardians, who attempted to recapture him. Ryuga managed to fend off the Guardians and escaped before he was apprehended by Sento Kiryu, who had tracked him upon noticing his Smash-like energy readings. Upon realizing that Ryuga had undergone a similar experience, Sento began interrogating Ryuga in hopes of uncovering his past, despite Ryuga's frustrated belligerence. The two were interrupted by , who attacked Ryuga. However, Ryuga was saved by Sento, who transformed into Kamen Rider Build and defeated the Smash. Ryuga recognized the Smash's human identity as one of his fellow victims but was frustrated to find that the man had no memories of the experiments. The Touto government arrived soon after to retake Ryuga. Sento, believing in Ryuga's innocence, helped him escape.Build RolePlay Chapter 1: Those Ones with the Best Match! Personality Ryuga is a hot-blooded and impulsive man, tending to lash out quickly. While nowhere near as intelligent as Sento, Ryuga prefers to confront problems directly using his fists and doesn't want to involve other people in his own problems. Also, unlike Sento, he does not overthink things, preferring to use common sense, as shown when he was easily able to guess two Best Matches on his own. He is shown to easily get startled, especially when the bell goes off indicating a Fullbottle is ready. Beneath his tough exterior is an honest, selfless and honorable individual. It is implied that the cheating that banned him from fighting was to get money for his fiancée's medical treatments. Ryuga also has a friendly side, such as when he encourages after Build removed the Smash essence from him. Ryuga is also shown to have a selfless side, as when he attacked Blood Stalk out of anger for the sake of both Sento and Misora, completely disregarding the fact that Stalk framed him. He also directly apologize on Sento Behalf to the remaining Hokuto Three Crows, partially blaming himself due to letting Sento use Hazard Trigger for his own sake. Powers and Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Ryuga is a skilled fighter, having fought professionally before getting a lifelong ban. *'High :' Initially, Ryuga's Hazard Level is above 2.0, allowing him to retain his humanity after exposure to while still gaining physiological powers from it. According to , while fighting, Ryuga can raise his Hazard Level, having raised it as far as 2.7. Originally, in a fight against the former, his Hazard Level was 3.0, which is high enough to use the . Recently, however, his continued fighting as Cross-Z raised his Hazard Level to 4.0, enabling him to use the . **'Superhuman Strength:' Ryuga has displayed enhanced strength: he was able to fight off numerous Guardians on his own, and break metal chains with his bare hands. **'Smash Energy Signature:' Since he is exposed to the Nebula Gas, Ryuga gives off an energy signature similar to a Smash, which alerted Sento to his location. *'Fullbottle Augmentation:' By using a Fullbottle in his hand without transforming, Ryuga can gain abilities based on said Fullbottle's traits: **'Dragon:' Ryuga's punches give off powerful shockwaves. Notably, his strong synchronization with the Dragon Fullbottle causes his power to increase with each use. Currently, it gets to the point where Ryuga is strong enough to even defeat a Hazard Smash while as a human. Weakness *'Short Temper:' Despite being a capable fighter, Ryuga is shown to be easily provoked in most situations. When combined with the priority to prove his innocence, it sometimes caused a major sidetrack in Build's battles against Smash (such as transforming Tatsuya back into Press Smash just to locate Faust's base) without even forming the next phase of his plans. Equipment Devices *'TBA' Weapons *'TBA' Vehicles *'TBA' Behind the Scenes Etymology The kanji used to spell his first name can poetically mean . Category:Build Characters Category:Allies Category:Antiheroes Category:Build Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes